transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Harpoons and Hostages
Northwest Pacific Dark gray, ragged, nimbostratus clouds hang above the darker water, showering the huge, rolling waves with chunky pellets of ice mixed in with torrential rain. Green-gray foam drifts with the waves as the wind lashes them into a raging maelstrom, a deadly peril for any but the larger ships. Large killer whales, ten tons and nearly thirty feet long, float just below the surface as they patiently weather the storm, barely visible except when they blow their warm breath into the cold air. Visibility is poor due to the rain and clouds, making for difficult navigation for those without the proper instrumentation. The waves break over the Northwest Pacific ocean, choppy waters that slam with tremendous force against the pillar. But that's alright, the pillar has been standing for years now.. no doubt it'll still be standing for another decade, resistant to the sea's ways. Of course, whether the pillar is actually attached to anything.. is another matter entirely. The pillar, and others exactly like it, support the United Care oil rig stationed out in this desolate location. The rig is bustling with activity, scared and fragile men staring out from within their dwellings. Foremen pacing the deck with nervous anticipation, constantly glancing up at the sky.. shielding their eyes from the beating sun. They've got six crew missing, eleven if you count the team of deep sea divers sent in to investigate. The Autobots are coming. Below the waves, hidden away in an unnatural cavern.. paces something else, something foreign. With a clawed hand, the form rakes the wall.. causing small chunks of rock, barnacle, and coral to tumble through the water and collide with the cave's bottom. "Shockwave will be here any nano-second." Submarauder curses, checking back over the cave. The aquatic Pretenders and Seacons have been toiling under the sea, leeching off of the United Care oil rig's lines for some time now. Nothing too outrageous, noticable.. quite covert for Decepticons. Until the relocation of NCC and the damage caused by Metroplex, until energon was not wanted.. demanded. "Look alive, Decepticons." he shouts, making his way towards the center of the cave. AC130U Spooky II Gunship 's engines will probably be a welcome sound as he flies towards the rig at top speed, his huge form clear to see on the weather and other radar systems the rig might have. He's at medium altitude, and thus he's easy to see even if he is coming out of the sun. <> Secreted within the cave, and just now emerging, is a robotic sharky mutant. "So, we strike the Autobots soon?" the Seacon wonders, as he watches Submarauder pace. "It will feel good to take revenge for the fate of the Shark-city." The robot form crouches down as the shark's head flips up, and the shark's legs and arms swing around. Watch out! Krakenoid smiles pleasantly and is more than happy to be out and about meeting friends beneath the waves, the trouble is they never seem to stay around for long. Waiting down here in the depths as the fuel is siphoned off, they came to him... but that wasn't enough not by far. He flexes his tentacles ever so slightly but seems in no hurry to move for anything just yet, "More friends? I can't wait." A small light suddenly appears from the darkness of the south. It is the lights of a small aquaship that is bringing Shockwave on the site of the operation. The ship silently lands near the cavern and the director of operation emerge from it, his optic the only visible part of him. "Decepticons report.", he simply emits. Leonard, the rig's top foreman, peers into the sun through thick shaded glasses. While his sight is set upon the sky and what it beholds, his mind wanders to what lies beneath.. and what's befell his crew. No evidence of foul play, but this terran still has a bad feeling in the bottom of his gut. Startled when his radio goes off, Leo adjusts his sight to the west and spots the AC-130. <> "No fool, we will do nothing until our cover is exposed.. or we're forced into action." Submarauder grates out at Overbite, through clenched teeth. It's no secret that the Decepticon enviromental terroist is NOT the Seacons biggest fan. The only one that passes as tolerable is Tentakil, and there's that whole hugging thing. Gross. "At attention, he's arrived." Submarauder reports, standing straight and waiting for Shockwave's emergence from the aquaship. "Lord Shockwave, all goes according to plan. Two batches of terrans have been apprehended, without exposure, and stored in the rear of our facility. Energon production goes unimpeeded." Blue Sportscar skims along across the water beneath Encore, more or less keeping up despite the occasional wave he has to smash his way through (his wipers are running almost constantly). All four of Clutch's have rotated until they are facing down, huge bladed rims spinning to form ducted fans that let him hover along over the water as he makes his way towards the rig. Shockwave silently nods at Submarauder, "Operation has been running flawlessly so far." A little pannel flips open on his left forearm, "However there is 87.45% chance the autobots will get involved." He looks up towards the platform, "Radio communications are increasing. What dispositions were taken to counter Autobot investigations?" For Decepticon reference inside the cavern: Once inside the cove, the cavern opens up to about a football stadium.. underwater. Long, narrow, and hastily constructed; jagged rocks abound everywhere, especially looming dangerously overhead. Some illumination is present, by way of sensor lights implanted into the sides of the cave, to light the way. Upon entrance, there is a large room with nothing but scavenged items. Pieces of shipwrecks, diving gear, paddles, deflated rafts, tanks, and even one large anchor that reads 'USS Nimoy'. The items are mostly covered with moss, the older ones actually embedded into the rocky floor. The lights continue on towards.. A massive generator room, machines and hoses take up most of the space available. Mainly two devices. One, on the left (if you're facing the back wall) has a gigantic hose-line up to the ceiling. From looking at the machine itself, it's easily guessed that's where the oil comes from. Pumped and processed, another line brings it across to the next large 'appliance'. Roughly the same size, this device breaks the oil down and refines it into energon. A small-ish tray rests on the floor, empty energon cubes just waiting to be filled by automation. And in the far back of the massive cavern, is a pen of some sorts. Tiny oxygen bubbles drift up from it's dark recesses, though it's impossible to tell what's inside unless very close. AC130U Spooky II Gunship circles the oil rig a few times. <> He comfirms. For a moment it looks like he's going to attempt to land his huge bulk on the helipad in AC130 form, something which is, to be blunt, impossible. Instead however, he transforms at the last moment and rolls on landing, coming up on one knee before standing. He looks around, giving the people there a wave - before dropping a line over the edge for Clutch to climb up. "So what can ya tell me, dudes?" Encore transforms into his robot mode, lighting a cigar and adjusting his hat. Krakenoid sees eveyone as a potential friend and is not shy in showing it in both the way he talks and acts towards all, oddly though he doesn't have many friends. "No need to be snappy Submarauder i'm sure Overbite is just eager to prove his worth. Not that either of you really need to, you both are superb at your duties and i'm sure Shockwave can see that." Transformation is quite the norm, for Transformers.. or Witwicky's. Not for 'normal' people, who've maybe seen blurred images on television once or twice. Leo jumps back as the AC-130 reconfigures mid-air, slamming down onto the heli-pad with a large *KATHUNKADUNK* "Uhh, is that all of you? I was kinda assured there'd be more." Leo stutters, rubbing the back of his obligatory yellow construction hard hat. Blue Sportscar angles his approach to ride a wave, leaps into the air and transforms into robot mode in time to grab the line and swing himself aboard the rig. He takes a moment to look over the rig and Encore, wipes a bit of seawater off his torso and then turns to look out towards the ocean before glancing back at the crew. "We're a little short-handed right now," he offers Leo. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Encore nods slowly "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm a Spooky, and Clutch kicks ass." He grins, taking a pull of his stogie - before he realises where he is, and flicks it over the side. He doesn't want to blow us all to hell, after all. He grins and offers a huge hand to Clutch for a fistbump. "Nice entrance, by the way." Clutch bump. Shark Mutant nods slowly at Submarauder. "Of course, discretion is the better part of valor," he says, "If we must remain stealth, then we must. However if we are discovered, I will do my utmost to ensure that any invading Autobots don't live to tell of our venture." "We have eleven terran hostages, and Decepticon muscle.. m'lord. Requesting anything more would put further strain on our faction, a requsition that wasn't warranted." Submarauder addresses Shockwave, respectfully. "Yes, you're both right. Tentakil, rouse you 'new' friends.. incase Lord Shockwave's suspicions are correct." And by friends, he's speaking of the five rig workers and six divers.. up until now, spared of the Seacon's special Hug-Love. "Okay, I'll give it to you straight then.. Spooky and Clutch. Five of my men are missing, going on day three. Sent down to investigate a leak, though surface water tests were zero for oil, we've been systematically losing roughly five percent production daily. That jumped up to eighty three percent three days ago." Leo casually states, not realizing Encore meant model.. not name. "United Care sent out a diving team to investigate, team of six.. also missing." Clutch nods to Leo as he listens. Once he's finished, Clutch gestures at the water. "So you have no idea what happened to...well, to any of them? Any reason to suspect the Decepticons are behind this?" Shockwave nods, "In case of Autobot interference, your priority shall be to neutralize them before they can alert the others. This could provide us with the opportunity gather more energon." The cyclop closes the pannel on his forearm, "I shall procede to the inspection of the supplies." He simply states as he walks towards the cavern, "Operation as already proven to be a success, however we need more energon rapidly to meet lord Galvatron's requirements." "None, though my great granny Caprica always told me.. trust your gut." Leo replies, resting against a bulkhead (not -that- Bulkhead). "Eleven people just don't up and disappear. Raking his claws together in a bit of nervousness, Submarauder walks with Shockwave towards the refinement area in the middle of the cavern. "Yes, Lord Shockwave.. the Seacons and I stand ready to subdue any of those vile Autobot surface dwellers." Krakenoid grins broadly at his teammate, "You are correct but it's not as if we have to even go looking they will come." Somehow Tentakil manages to look even more happy maybe it's the way he eagerly walk/drags himself over to where the hostages are being held. There is a flurry of tentacle activity, "Oooh which one, which one? Oooh you are energetic aren't you, i'm sure they'd like you i know i do!" Tentakil swims back over and presents a diver to the commander, "This one was the best." Encore nods as he listens. "My name's Encore, by the way. Spooky refers to my altmode." He crouches down to listen, pondering. "Hrm. Well, neither of us are any good for underwater stuff, really..." He mutters, thoughtfully, glancing at Clutch. "They don't have time for good." Leo muses, staring over the side of the rig and into the chilled waters. "No they don't just disappear," Clutch agrees, then remembers to add a hint of solemn to his tone. This is 11 people they're talking about. He looks up at Encore. "Ahem. I'm, uh...actually rated for underwater operations. I can take a look in their last known location." He takes another look at the big Autobot's frame and the military-theme. "Maybe you can fly a search pattern? Keep an optic open for Decepticons or..." he trails off, shoots a quick look at Leo, and then continues. "Or anything else." Shark Mutant grins, baring his sharky teeth. "Oh yes, we will take care of invaders, won't we, Tentakil? In our own unique ways." The Seacon awaits further orders, but for now, he simply sits where he is, like a giant Shark-loaf. Shockwave completes his inspection of the energon supplies without word. Apparently he is satisfied with what he saw. Turning to face Submarauder he orders, "Gather all your troops at the cavern entrance for review before I depart." Clutch takes a few steps towards the edge of the rig and then leaps off, splashing feet-first into the water below and then letting himself sink under the water. Once he's close to the underside of the rig his tires - now on shoulders and lower legs - rotate and spin once more. As effective as they are at letting him hover in his car mode, they work even better as a means of moving around underwater. "I'll be patched into the United Care frequency, with as much information as possible.. not that it's all that helpful." Leo sighs, reafixing his yellow construction hard-hat and asscending the steps to the office. "Good luck, Autobots." Encore watches Clutch go and then leaps off the rig himself, transforming and taking to the air. He skims the water and begins to circle low, scanning the waters below for signs of Decepticon activity. <> The splash of Clutch and the noise of Encore's engines should be audible below the waves; and if not? Encore's a pretty big radar ping! <> Leo radios. Submarauder nods, placing his hands behind his back and pacing to the foyer of the cavern. Energon production has multiplied by forty times in the last three days, neccisitating larger transports be brought in for cargo-hauling. A shame, the Decepticon Pretender preferred stealth.. subtlety. Much less room for error. Krakenoid doesn't answer his teammate but his tentacles writhe a little in anticipation, he waves the human diver around a bit but no one seems to be interested in it or at least not as interested as he is. Slowly he tightens his grip on the human and watches it struggling futiley before loosening it once more and restarting the process. "Don't worry, i like you." He almost coos to the human. Taking the initiative he takes the diver back and sticks it in with the others to play with later, before heading back to the entrance. Shockwave stands in front of the gathered Decepticons...silently. He remains still for a good while before finally emitting, "This operation was pretty useful for the empire. However our current needs in energon forced us to take mesure that will soon draw the Autobots here." He points his cannon-arm at the humans held by Tentakil, "They will investigate their disappearence. Therefore I will order an increase in the transport schedule to take the energon out of here as often as possible. You remain here to ensure the operation remains functional as long as possible. Once you are detected, your orders are to terminate the autobots and to evacuate the site." Clutch's voice returns suitably distorted, even though it's over the radio. Not Seaspray-distorted, but still with a bit of warble. <> He flicks on a small hand-held spotlight as he gets deeper. When he comes upon one of the drills leading down into the depths, he considers momentarily. <> After dropping that bit of Autobot logic he lets himself descene, only using his fans for the occasional course correction. Encore keeps on circling the area, gradually expanding his explorations. <> He pauses, and adds <> The big Gunship searches, muttering under his breath <> <> Leo radios back, getting the team into operation mode. If there's even the slightest chance that they'll be able to help, you're damn tootin' Leo and his will do their best. <> "Acknowledged, Shockwave. Will you be escorting the first shipment?" Submarauder questions, turning to point at two aquaships with truckloads of energon and ready to roll out. Transforming into his much smaller robot mode, the Pretender checks back over the machine's calibrations and assists in another truck backing into place. Submarauder transforms into his pink robot mode!! Krakenoid beams a smile at Shockwave, "Ahhh an excellent plan, as always, that's why you're the boss. I doubt that any Autobots that come here will be able to escape Submarauder though, he's way to good to let that happen." Shockwave nods at Pretender, "Affirmative. I'm leaving as soon as the cargo is loaded. I am expected at Decepticon island in less than 12 terran hours. You handle the loading operation while I prepare the ship." He also nods at Tentakil but without commenting. The purple giant heads over to the pilot seat and proceed to the calibration of the controls. Clutch locates some sort of hose. <> he comments grimly. <> Clutch angles his fans downwards now to decrease the speed he's going down. He slowly traces the hose down to the outside of the Decepticon cavern. Encore nods as he listens <> He scowls quietly. <> <> Leo radios back to the Spooky. Suddenly, alerts and pings start going off the charts in the office.. sending a chorus of annoying sounds through the air. <> Strange, Leo thinks to himself, that was lost like six months ago. <> Inside the cavern, among the refuse and random articles collected in the foyer.. a small beacon blinks, reactivated by the slightest knock.. realligning it's power conduit. Submarauder hefts another cube into the back of the aquaship, transforming back into his Pretender shell for the heavy lifting. "Cease your endless prattle, Tentakil." he snarls at the Seacon, who's just oh-so pleasant. As Shockwave moves away Tentakil reaches out slowly with one tentacle seeming to grasp at him but snaking back before any contact is made. "That is quite rude you know, but i forgive you i understand that you're under pressure with Shockwave here, let me give you a hand, so to speak." With that Tentakil grabs several cubes and loads them effortlessly. Shockwave's right hand works all over the console of his ship as he makes his preparation <> Pushing the communicator button, he transmits, "The ship is ready for departure." Pulling out of the cavern, the first Aquaship adjusts to the heavier load-out.. regaining the balance they had before, those damned skilled gumbie sea-ship drivers! Encore blinks and circles yet lower <> Clutch cuts his fans completely, letting himself sink to the ocean floor next to the cavern. <> He transmits back. <> At least he hopes so. <> Shockwave leaves his position in front of the console to inspect his cargo. Everything has been packed correctly but with such an instable cargo, he is not taking any chance. "I'm leaving now." he tells the others, "Report to Trypticon via radio in 3 terran hours. Meanwhile proceed as ordored." Without adding anything, he jumps/swim back into his seat. A moment later, the ship's engines ignite and Shockwave slowly goes away taking all that precious energon with him. "Tentakil, nevermind the energon.. I will suffice. Have you planted the charges yet?" Submarauder scolds, hefting another energon cube up onto the trailer. Number one rule of being an evil villian, always booby trap your own base. Seriously. "Overbite, make sure the hostages are just that.. still hostages!" Submarauder growls at the other Seacon. Krakenoid watches as Shockwave pulls away in his submacargo vessel and slinks over to Submarauder, "See I just knew it would go alright you run a tight ship. Oh the explosives I put them around the place but i'm telling you it's much more fun to tear things down with your bare hands really get right in there with all the destruction." "Yes, Lord Submarauder," Overbite says, "I will indeed ensure their continued captivity." The Shark-mutant opens his jaws menacingly, allowing the human hostages full view of his gullet. It doesn't look pretty in there. <> Leo Caprica, the United Care oil rig's top foreman, radios to the Autobots. Encore nods <> he agrees with Leo. If Dee-kal is aboard him, it can be explained simply as an animation error; they forgot he'd transformed to robot mode and back. <> Clutch nods to himself at the reports from Encore and Leo, then heads for the Decepticon cavern. Hopefully it's abandoned, but just in case, he pops open the protective covers over several racks of mini-missiles. They should work fine underwater...right?? <> Today is treasure hunting day. And today is a wonderful day to do it. So-inspired, a little Junkion has set out to the ocean waters in order to do just that. But what have we here? Lavender optics take in an oil rig. And Autobots. Oh, dear. That means... yup. Septics. The treasure bag goes back into her chest compartment and a radio call chirps <> to the Red Team. "Splendid." Submarauder replies, turning back to the consoles and dialing up the production rate. "If they do not know we're here now, they soon will.. leeching of oil has been turned up to two hundred percent." the Decepticon Pretender reports, turning back to the work at hand. Where's a Decepticon dock worker when you need one?? The Mutant Robot Shark keeps the humans coralled quite easily. Nobody wants to dart past a walking fang factory. To further intimidate the flesh creatures, Overbite steps closer to them and taunts them. "Oh, which one of you should I eat first?" he says, "Maybe you? Or you? Or you?" Whether Overbite actually would eat a Human, he makes like he would. Krakenoid wanders around the cave and checks several explosive packages that he just dropped wherever he thought would be most fun, one of them dangerously close to energon stockpiling area. "Yep they're all still there, i'm sure you picked up ones that work underwater. They have those right?" <> Leo hollers, his chief instrument analyst advising him of something. <> Encore circles lower and lower <> He sighs. <> And with that, he transforms, tucking up into a tight ball to hit the water... well, like 30,000lb of robot, curled up into a ball. The concussive SPLOOSH is probably audible from the cove; it's certainly audible to Clutch. Clutch's head pokes into the entrance to the cavern, watching the goings-on with wide optics. <> More than just distorted, his voice is muted now as he tries to speak in a 'whisper'. No telling what kind of enhanced underwater senses some of these Decepticons might have. <> He mulls it over for a bit, pulling back to a position of hiding again. <> <> Leo shouts into the radio, before the siphon starts working on their electric grid as well. The entire rig powers down, lights snapping off with busted bulbs, heaters powered down, vents shutting off immediately. The office is completely black, except for a small bit of light that comes in through the front window. "God help us all." Dee-Kal coils up her ponytail and tucks it into a bun, clamps her cap over her helmet. "Deeky-doo!" she complies and executes a neat dive into the water. "The ocean is so BLUE today!" She parallels the big behemoth as he makes his less-than-perfect 'Tsunami Bomb'. Underwater Junkion! 30K lb of robot powerbombing into the ocean doesn't go unnoticed, oh-no.. not at all. Alarms ring off inside the cavern, the deep recess hideaway is shrouded in a red flashing light. Submarauder throws another energon cube on the trailer, then turns to the console. "Company!" As he warns them of the incoming Autobot, another smaller splash is registered. "Aha, more than one. Tentakil, to the frontline. Overbite, make sure we have our bargaining chip in hand!" Krakenoid looks at Overbite playing with his new friends and no illusion that he wouldn't bite into a few of them if not actually consume them, "Hey don't ruin the energetic one he's mine, he's funny when he wiggles." Then the alarm system goes off and Tentakil wonders when exactly that got installed but then shrugs and heads towards the entrance, "One way in, they'll come straight to me, I hope they want to be friends!" "Oh!" Overbite says, realizing something, "If you escape, I'll let my friend Tentakil hug you. I've seen the results, and it's not pretty." He grins maliciously at the humans. With all their power and stockpiled oil being siphoned by the Decepticons, Leo Caprica and the crew of the United Care rig 013 have no choice but to sit in silent contemplation. Have the Autobots found their missing crew? Have they befallen some nefarious trap? Will they even know if anything happens? page :thinks you're reading into it a bit much. "I used Team Rocket to signify bad turn, so Ash & co was used for good." Dee-Kal tucks in her spoiler and kicks her feet. WAter is such fun. Going to need some special shampoo to get the brine out later though. M'm, shampoo. Her mind refocuses. "Spectrum is green, FAB!" She hooks a hold on some of Enc's shoulder kibble. There's a funny taste in the water. And watching a bunch of seals making a bid for peace and quiet she surmise the action, such as it is, is the other way. She tap-taps Enc's neck and points in the direction of the cavrn and CLutche's last position. Clutch pokes his head around the entrance of the cavern one last time. He hears something disturbing ('bargaining chips in hand...?'). Looks like it's going to be one of those confrontations. He looks back up in the direction the rig is (and hopefully the direction allies are coming from), then slips into the entrance. <> Clutch transmits the last part over broadband frequencies. With the two booming cannonballs, one right after another, and alarm system pratically going into a seizure; Submarauder loads up the last bit of energon produced and closes the tailgate. "Decepticons, be prepared for.. eh?" he breaks off, once Clutch bursts into the room giving them options. A quick once over given to the Autobot, then Submarauder turns away and floats towards the front of the cab. "Overbite, end him." Shark Mutant launches himself at Clutch when the order is given. "Remember what I told you. Tentakil's hugs are deadly!" he says to the human prisoners as he heads away from them. "Now you, you should not be so foolish. Underwater you are no match for me," he says to Clutch. Jaws agape, claws ready to slash, the Seacon goes for the kill. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Clutch with his Don't Go In The Water attack! -3 Krakenoid surges towards the entrance of the cave eager to greet the Autobots or whoever it is and powers straight out onto the sea floor completely missing Clutch as he slips into the cave. "Come out come out wherever you are, we can have a nice long talk. No need to be enemies when we can be friends." Clutch stumbles back, throwing up his arms to ward off Overbite. But that only results in his forearms getting savaged instead of his chest. He tries to fire up his wheels to get moving at his normal speed, but in this form, he's still having trouble. So he transforms into his car mode, angles all four wheels almost straight backwards and begins streaking at Overbite and hopefull past, like a torpedo. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Shark Mutant with his Offensive Driving...no wait Swimming! attack! Encore lifts his Bofors gun to his shoulder... then pauses. He pulls out some special rounds that Crosshairs gave him, kissing one of them. He's been warned they kick harder than a normal 40mm clip, but that's OK. He can take it. The big Autobot takes aim at Tentakil, smirking quietly. "Here's a few presents for ya then, Tentakill. They come from a Swedish friend of mine, his name's Bofors, I dunno if you ever heard of him?" The gun blows a series of five bubble-rings as it fires. Combat: Encore misses Krakenoid with his Bofors Rifle attack! Dee-Kal and Encore swim up in time to see Clutch and Overbite at play. The little Junkion gestures to her aircraft ally and while he does his Swedish Bofors thing at Tentakil, she glides through the water keeping close tot he cavern's walls. A few seconds later a blonde ponytail breaks the surface of the water and carefully dimmed optics take in the situation with the equipment, th e captive humans and the energon stacks. The generators, left without a trailer or someone to collect them, keep piling up on the crate below. Above the water, the crew of the UC-013 are still kept in silent wait.. for any sign of commotion or rescue. Arriving at the front of the aquaship, Submarauder gives the gumbie driver a nod. Placing a clawed hand on the rocky wall, the Pretender pushes off and corkscrews through the water with a fist held forward. "Clear the way for the last shipment!" he denotes, angling towards a blurr (not that Blurr) at the last moment. Combat: Submarauder sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Submarauder strikes Dee-Kal with his Corkscrew'd! attack! -2 Shark Mutant grunts as the car clips him! "Clever, but not clever enough. I shall have to freeze you, I think," he says to Clutch. "Then I will have you in my CLUTCHES!" He laughs as his own joke, then levels his freeze beam blaster at the Autobot. Combat: Shark Mutant misses Blue Sportscar with his Freeze-Beam Blaster attack! Krakenoid happily looks around for whoever is attacking and finally they give themselves away as a shot flies towards him, he avoids it nimbly by pulling himself sideways with his powerful tentacles. "Oh! Now that's no way to greet a fellow Cybertronian. I guess you must be from a rough part of the planet, you must be very strong." He surges forwards opening fire with his side mounted weaponry, "Don't run, we're going to get a lot, closer." Combat: Krakenoid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Krakenoid misses Encore with his Slime Blaster attack! Encore watches the slime dissipate in the water and smirks, slinging his rifle onto his back before powering towards Tentakil. "Yeah, we are gonna get closer..." He growls, pushing through the water and cocking back a huge fist. With a growl, he 'leaps' from the flat surface and attempts to punch the krakenoid in the side of the squiddy head. "Close enough fer me to kick your ass!" Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Encore strikes Krakenoid with his Punch attack! Dee-Kal OWs as she gets (accidentally?) slugged by Subs on the way out of the cavern. She is quite certain she wasn't even spotted a she made her wayt into rescue the humans from their plight and fix that oil siphoning caper... The result is a sharp yell in pain and annoyance! Combat: Dee-Kal strikes Submarauder with her Smurfed Off And Screaming attack! Blue Sportscar adjusts the angle of the wheels on one side, making himself roll over in sort of an underwater barrel. It's a little clumsy and he barely avoids scraping his hood on the bottom of the cavern, but he manages to avoid the freeze beam. Then as he rights himself, his trunk flips over and reveals a small turret that turns and spits out green-tinged acid pellets in Overbite's direction...which barely manage to fly more than a few meters due to the greater viscosity of water. Clutch groans in despair, then reorients his wheels again for 'normal' use, angling his spoiler to keep himself pressed down. Now the Autobot really surges forward, at something close to his accustomed velocity. He tries to sideswipe first Overbite, then sling around and fishtail into Submaurader as well. Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Shark Mutant with his Oversteer understeer every kind of steer (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Submarauder with his Oversteer understeer every kind of steer (Ruckus) Area attack! Shark Mutant gets clipped again, and rushes after Clutch angrily. "Why the very nerve!" he says, "I will bite you in half!" His jaws open wide, attempting to snap closed on the lucky Autobot car. "And then I'll let Skalor roll around on your remains!" He lunges forward with a powerful swish of his tail. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Blue Sportscar with his *CHOMP* You're a power pellet! (Punch) attack! Krakenoid 's attack flies wide of the mark but then he doesn't really want to hurt his friend to be, just slow him down. The last thing Tentakil sees is a vision of happiness as Encore lovingly flies towards his warm embrace and then momentary black as he's slugged in the head. "Oh I was right you are strong and so magnificent." His tentacles rush towards Encore in a flurry of movement but it's all a ruse to hide his true attack from below, as he lashes out with a foot. Combat: Krakenoid strikes Encore with his Kick attack! Twisting through the water ever so easily, Submarauder makes contact with Dee-Kal in the form of his clawed fist. She appeared as a blurr before him, so her retalliation of screaming is caught off-guard as well. The Pretender floats, holding both hands flat against the tiny pinprick holes that allow him to listen in this mode. "How annoying." Drifting temporarily outside of reach, Submarauder realizes the opportunity before him. He could detonate the entire cavern, right now. Encore, Tentakil, Dee-Kal, Overbite, the hostages.. vaporized. Sure, his Pretender 'flesh' would take some damage.. but mostly superflauous. Temporary. The long nail dances over the red trigger, tapping ever so gently against the hilt. But then reality kicks in. Not only would he be held responsible personally for the Seacon's demise, but there is one last shipment that's yet to make it out. "Autobots, you have a choice!" the enviromental terrorist declares, arms spread wide and trigger held in hand for all to see. "We go.." he motions to the Seacons and the truck, "Or we -all- die." he motions to the stockpiled energon and explosives littering the area, finally resting on the eleven hostages near the back of the cave. Combat: Submarauder sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Submarauder takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Submarauder says, "Seacons, cease your struggle and make ready for a swift exit." Overbite says, "I hear and obey." Tentakil says, "Awww but i was just getting to know this one, he's quite strong." Overbite says, "You can play later, Tentakil." Submarauder says, "This shipment is our priority, not your.. sick fetish." Encore attempts to fight off the tentacles, only to take the kick to the codpiece. "Oi oi, watchit yeah? Below the b-" He draws his pistol and aims it at the trigger mechanism, though he doesn't pull the trigger. "What assurances do we 'ave that you won't just pull the damn trigger anyway, Decepticon?" He growls. "Deception. It's what you do. You lie, you cheat. What proof can you give me that you won't just get on that truck, piss off, and blow the place to smeg /anyway/?" Tentakil says, "I never get to have any new friends." Overbite says, "there will be other opportunities." Blue Sportscar gets smashed in the side by Overbite, and is sent rolling through the water - this time not under his own control. He manages to activate his wheel-fans just before smacking into the wall, then slows himself to a stop at Submarauder's proclamation. Clutch's wheels turn a bit and then spin in a few brief spurts, sending him floating towards the back of the cavern where the hostages are. On the way there he transforms into robot mode, ready to make a break for it if any Decepticons seem ready to cut him off. "He's got a point there," Clutch nods his head towards Encore. "Why should we trust you? How do we know this isn't some trick? Are you all really ready to die in here?" His optics go from Submarauder to Overbite then to Tentakil, and finally back. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Dee-Kal shakes herself down, clearing her head. Brr-brr-brr-brr. Refocus! Rescue the humans-! Wait a nano!! Septics getting away with fuel resources these humans have worked so hard for..?! She narrows angry optics. She slams a palm on the surface of the water, making a loud sound. "So LEAVE! And may you die of *indigestion* from your efforts! "*SNARL* Watashi wa JUNKION da yo, baka wa! *SNARL*" "Simply stated.." Submarauder continues, waving the aquaship forward with his other free-hand. "You don't." His gaze drifts over to the Seacons, small beady optics communicating far more than any words could at this moment. Those optics grow wide and confused, when the Junkion starts snarling.. but he shakes the thought, mentally and physically. "You have no choice. In either scenario, you die. Oh, and I'd pick rather quickly if I were you.. the terrans have about three minutes of oxygen left in their tanks, before they're wretched little polluting bodies writhe in agony and expire from this plane of existence." The truck begins to depart, slowing right before Encore. "Tick.. Tock." Krakenoid eases closer to Encore his tentacles gently reaching out and caressing his form, softly pulling at him from time to time but nothing threatening. He smiles pleasantly, "I want you to be my friend and i wouldn't lie to a friend. If we can all go perhaps we can meet up again, I know i'd like that and you, you can be the larger than life hero saving the humans from certain death." Combat: Krakenoid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Shark Mutant starts to move towards the exit, as Submarauder has ordered. "We will finish this another time. Won't we, Tentakil?" he says. He turns to Submarauder. "And what of the humans?" Combat: Shark Mutant takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Clutch makes his way closer to the humans, then finally stops once he's positioned himself more or less in front of them. He turns his head to shoot a quick glance at them over his shoulder, then back at the explosives. "Keep an eye on them to make sure they don't double back - or try anything." he calls at Encore, then glances at Dee-Kal and motions her over to where he is. "Let's get these guys and get out of here!" Finally, he produces his electro-sabre looking over the hostages for restraints to cut. Dee-Kal prolly slapped the wall of the cavern not the surface of the water. Whatever works. ^-^ In any case she defiantly heads for the humans, regardless of any and all explosives. The boys will take care of the sushi. And the humans need to see her in the process of rescuing them. She swims right on up to them, holding out her hands to check tank details, and nodding with somewhat grim determination as she sees that the walking fish supper is right. "No time to smurf!" she instructs. "All hands on Deek!" And she switches to vehicle mode! From the hovercar, Dea Kalle the hologram waves to the engineers and rig workers in their diving suits. "All aboard! Everybody smurf hold of wings, fins or anything you can - and HANG ON! When I smurf, I smurf fast!" Encore smirks quietly. His aim shifts to the energon cubes. He's got eyes narrowed. "So do it." He growls, optics going orange. "Dare ya. Then my ghost will laugh as Galvatron gives you the Starscream treatment. You drop it, leave the enrgon, everyone lives." Combat: Encore takes extra time to steady himself. Pass With the truck rolling out, swerving around the defiant Encore, Submarauder holds a clawed hand out to catch the hood of the vehicle on it's way through. "Oh, trying my patience.." he laughs, bringing the trigger closer to his chest. "Not -very- smart." Submarauder tosses the trigger up, towards the Autobot flier and snags the ship. "Hope your hands aren't as clumsy as your pokerface." Combat: Submarauder begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Clutch, Galvatron, Encore, Shark Mutant , and Dee-Kal Krakenoid smiles almost lovingly at Encore, "Ohhh I was so right about you, you want it so badly I can almost taste it on you. We shall definately meet again and maybe then we can take our time over discussing what happens next." Tentakil drifts slowly backwards his tentacles reaching back to Encore as if he can barely bring himself to leave but eventually the embrace is lost. Tentakil disappears off across seabed tentacles and legs working together to speed him towards a rocky outcropping and hopefully hidden safety. Combat: Krakenoid begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Clutch, Galvatron, Encore, Shark Mutant , Submarauder, and Dee-Kal Shark Mutant , himself, grabs hold of the vessel Submarauder has latched onto, for a quick getaway. And then he can be there to unload the fuel onboard when it reaches its destination. "You will find you are not as lucky as you thought, Autobots," he says, as he is carried away. Combat: Shark Mutant begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Galvatron Encore catches the trigger carefully with one hand and takes shots at the retreating truck with his pistol, snarling loudly. Yeah, he's pretty angry right now. "Bastard Decepticons!" He growls, so angry as to actually throw his pistol after the retreating Cons once the magazine runs dry. Then he seems to calm down, looking around quietly and blinking. "I'm sorry about that..." Combat: Encore strikes Submarauder with his Angry Blastsing (Pistol) attack! Clutch watches to make sure Dee-Kal can handle the rescued humans, then prepares to follow along after in case any of them lose their grip or something. He sometimes casts looks back in the direction the Decepticons escaped, but judging by their speed when he last saw them, he knows there's no way to catch up with them after heading to the rig first. Ah well...the war goes on. Junki-Hovercar feels lots of rubberised hands gripping her wings and tail-spoiler as she starts to slowly move. 22 sets of hands grip tighter. Good. "Here we go.....!" 'Dea' informs everyone and the brightly coloured aqua-hovercar moves smartly though the water with her cargo of divers with 2.5 minutes of oxygen left in their tanks Aboveground, the rest of the Autobot Search & Rescue squads have finally arrived and set up shop. First Aid has the bariatric chambers lined up directly on the rig's edge, making final adjustments. Groove stands ready with blankets and hot cocoa.. only made by a TF, so probably tastes like chalk. Blades circles the area, tow-line ready to help those to safety. Streetwise is over by the foremen, taking notes and sharing intel to help protect them in the future. At last, Hot Spot is knelt right where they surface. "You did good. Fearless in the face of complete and utter destruction, heck.. you'd make Optimus proud!" he smiles, offering a hand down. Decepticon Message: 2/46 Posted Author Pacific Energon Facility Mon Apr 11 Submarauder ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *After the Decepticon insignia fades away, a gigantic grotusque monster appears before the camera.. transforming into a much smaller pick robot a second later. It's everyone's favorite eco-terrorist, Submarauder!* "Greetings, Lord Galvatron. It is my great displeasure to report that the Energon Leeching Facility located in the Pacific ocean has finally fallen to the enemy. For that.. I accept fault." the Decepticon Pretender mutters through clenched teeth, grinding out his apology. "However, as was Shockwave's decree.. we held to the last and have three new shipments of energon being unloaded as I file this.. ill tiding." Over the back of Submarauder, you can see Tentakil unloading said shipment with a gumbie.. handing boxes down to him. "The Seacons proved efficient, if at times intolerable." The gumbie in the background steps closer to Tentakil, and he's sucked in for a super 'new-friend' hug! "Awaiting reassignment, I'll continue to patrol the depths near Decepticon Island. Submarauder, out." *Right before the Decepticon spinny comes back, it focuses on Tentakil.. who has torn the gumbie to shreds by now. He goes back to unloading the trailer, solo. Spinny!*